sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Levels
Lost Levels is Tails' second zone in the game and the 4th zone as a whole.It resembles the scrapped levels from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Hidden Palace Zone, Wood Zone, Dust Hill Zone, and Genocide City Zone. This level features more gimmicks, such as anti-gravity crystals, chainsaws, and falling rocks. The music titles are as listed: * Act 1: Invisible Realm -Falk * Act 2: Wood Zone -James Landino *Act 3: Fire and Ice(Only fire) (Only Ice) -Falk *Boss Act: Tropical Resort & Planet Wisp Boss - SEGA Sound Team Look The level is different every act. In Act 1, the level resembles Hidden Palace, with crystals in the ground, and the background full of more crystals and caverns, with the bottom part background taken directly from Kirby Super Star. Rails also stand on top of the crystal ground, making it a solid path. In Act 2, the level resembles Wood Zone, with the background STILL taken from Kirby Super Star. The level is full of the Wood Zone tiles and chunks. In the ground is wooden crystals. In Act 3, the level resembles Dust Hill, with level changing climates from normal to a "winter" feel intended for the original Dust Hill level. As soon as you go through the winter area, the music changes to match the winter transition. The ground has the wooden crystals, the solid ground taken from the Dust Hill mockup picture and turned into a sprite. The background has the Wacky Workbench Past mountains and the sand, and the winter part has the Hill Top mountains changed to a white palette, and snow with crystals on the top of the background. The boss act has the background that resembles what Genocide City should have looked like (Lake's conception). Badniks The Batbrain from the original Sonic 1 returns and only flies around. And one of the most famous enemies are here, the turtles, with the sprites taken from Sonic 2. Apparently, these turtles have a headband on top of them, standing in a fighting pose, mimicking Ryu's moves from the Street Fighter series. The blue headbanded turtles will throw a Hadouken at Tails while the white headbanded ones do a tatsumaki senpukyaku, another move of Ryu's. Boss The boss is taken from Sonic Colors, with Tails stuck in a big dome with the orb. Next to the orb is two big platforms that Tails can jump on in order to attack the orb. Spike ball cannom orbit around the orb, and the ball also shoot the plasmatic balls again aiming at Tails. Not too hard of a boss fight, but it is more enjoyable than in colors. Trivia *This is the first zone with transitioning effects not only to the background, but to the whole level. *This is the only zone where the boss music hasn't been changed at all, or even made to be an original song. It's the same boss theme from Sonic Colors. *"Invisible Realm", act 1's song, contains references to Hidden Palace Zone from Sonic 2, While act 3's song "Fire and Ice" is a remix of Mystic Cave Zone's 2 player music (It's noted that the 2 player music is also used in the mobile remaster of Sonic 2 as Hidden Palace Zone has been restored for that remake). *There is a glitch where getting out of bounds at a certain point can trigger an unused event. Category:Sonic Before the Sequel Zones